Hair coloring is the practice of changing, restoring and/or maintaining the color of hair. Common reasons for hair coloring include, for example, to cover gray hair, to change to a color regarded as more fashionable or desirable, and to restore the original hair color after hairdressing processes, sun bleaching, or other processes have discolored it.
One of the major problems in the hair color art is teaching someone how to determine exactly the proper coloring agent(s) to use in order to achieve a person's desired hair color. Hair coloring choices are often made based on relatively vague indications of the color to be expected as a result of the use of a single coloring agent on an individual person's hair. However, coloring hair is not akin to painting a wall, i.e., if you want a brown wall, you choose brown paint to cover over the prior color. In order to color hair to yield a natural looking result, the starting color of the hair must be taken into consideration. For example, if a desired end result is red tones, merely adding red colorants will not produce the desired end goal. In hair coloring, the tones blend. If the starting color contained yellow tones, the end result in that case would be orange in nature because red added to yellow produces orange. Unless the yellow was first counteracted, red alone would produce undesirable results. Thus, the person coloring the hair must fully understand color theory and starting points to achieve a consistent desired end result. While a number of tools exist that can guide a person in making the appropriate coloring agent(s) selection, they are frequently difficult to use, or require expensive instrumentation to use, such that many hairdressers, beauticians, any person who may have occasion to color hair, salons or cosmetology schools cannot understand or afford. The existing tools may also achieve only approximate results, which frustrate the consumer. Furthermore, the methods by which hair coloring techniques are taught are frequently over complicated, focusing on the specific chemistry of a given manufacturer's coloring agents, rather than the underlying color theory, which can be universally applied.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,877,294B2 discloses a computer implemented method and system for determining the formula or formulas of hair coloring agents to be used in the process of coloring hair, including the steps of receiving input on the current color, state, and desired color of the hair, and using a database of hair coloring formulas to determine the coloring agents to be used, quantities of such coloring agents, application time of such coloring agents, and refreshing options that can be applied to the hair to treat and correct faded hair ends. The computer in some embodiments is portable, and includes a processor, an electronic storage means in which the hair color formula database is stored, and software that defines the process by which the correct hair color formula is determined. The computer software determines the best formula and process steps to be taken to achieve the desired hair color.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,347B2 discloses a hair color simulation system for simulating a dyed hair color that results from dyeing hair with a mixture of two hair color preparations [that] includes a base screen with a first through fifth layers and an intermediate layer. The first through fifth layers and the intermediate layer are superimposed over one another so as to display a simulated hair color that is produced when the first hair line, the second hair line, the colors of the two hair color preparations and the original hair color are displayed on the layers with respective transparencies and superimposed over each other. The RGB values of the superimposed colors produced by the two hair color preparations and the original hair color are stored in data storage sections. Input sections receive choices of the two hair color preparations and a mixing ratio for the simulation.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,018B2 discloses a system for determining hair color treatment, including a processor. The processor is configured for: receiving as input an initial spectrum of a sample of hair, the initial spectrum having a wavelength range; calculating a new spectrum of the hair due to a hypothetical hair color treatment as a direct function of the initial spectrum; and outputting data to a device, the data being based upon the step of calculating. The system also includes a spectrum analyzer configured for producing the initial spectrum and a display device configured for displaying a color and hair color treatment instructions based on the data. An alternate embodiment of the invention includes a color mixing device configured for dispensing a hair color treatment based on the data.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,565B1 discloses a simulated image in which a subject's hair is changed to a desired color, and to accurately suggest the hair dye needed to dye the subject's hair from its existing color to the desired color. To achieve this object, the hair color advice system according to the present invention includes (i) an image memory into which image data regarding the subject is input and stored, (ii) a processor that finds the hair area in the input image of the subject and builds a simulated image in which the color of the hair area is changed to any color, and (iii) a monitor 4 on which the input image of the subject and/or the simulated image are displayed.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,504A discloses [m]ethods and apparatus for determining accurate hair color classifications and appropriate coloring agents to bring about a selected change of color include a table of hair color classifications, a color measuring instrument to arrive at Hunter L, a and b values for use in identifying a particular classification from the table and a database that identifies appropriate coloring agents based on a selection of coloring actions from a menu and the classifications of hair color.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,960A discloses a hair coloring easel used by a hair stylist includes multiple hair coloring solution compartments and multiple foil holding compartments formed in a tray. The tray is coupled to a cart. The hair coloring solution compartments each hold a tint bowl for storing a hair coloring solution. The foil holding compartments each hold a foil material. The hair coloring solution and foil holding compartments are correlated as pairs according to their relative position and a reference indicia such as color.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,479 discloses a method and apparatus for illustrating and teaching hair coloring techniques.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,481A discloses a system for displaying and selecting, a process for selecting, and a device for selecting hair dye shades, which allow the consumer to make a knowledgeable and informed hair dye selection. A horizontal or vertical axis along which hair dyes are arranged by similar colors and shades; another axis, perpendicular to the first axis, along which hair dyes are arranged by the length of duration of effect; a hair dye shade selector comprising color samples that each represent the hair color that will result when hair of a particular color is treated with a particular hair dye are included; on-shelf consumer education and instruction materials regarding hair dye; display system indicators; and packaging indicators.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,196 discloses a mannequin for use as a tool in demonstrating a variety of hair styling techniques such as hair cutting, permanent waving, blending, texturizing and the like includes a simulated human head having a skull, scalp, and human hair attached to the scalp. The hair is of a length and thickness approximating that of an individual of a prescribed sex, size, and type. In a preferred embodiment as used for demonstrating hair cutting techniques, a plurality of variously colored line diagrams are applied to the hair to defined a plurality of cutting lines to be followed to accomplish a plurality of prescribed hair styles.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,467A discloses a device for determining the hair coloring products to be used to change the user's present hair color to a new hair color. The device includes a keyboard for entering a designation which identifies the user's present hair color and the desired hair color. The user also enters data to identify the particular line of hair coloring products which the user desires to use. The device then responds to such data by displaying the designations of hair coloring products of the chosen line which will change the user's present hair color to the new hair color.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,962 discloses a mannequin head form having human or artificial hair in which the hair bearing surfaces are marked to permit demonstration of hairdressing techniques by an instructor and to guide a student in learning and practicing such techniques. Respective ones of a group of head forms may have markings and indicia to show: areas for blocking for permanent waving; shapes and locations of curls; direction of finger and tool placement for waving and the like; directions for partitioning the hair for cutting, parting, bleaching, and coloring; and other general or specialized instructional markings. The markings and indicia are visible to the user as the hair is manipulated.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,064A discloses [a] method . . . in . . . hair tinting and bleaching, whereby [a] cosmetologist may determine exactly the shade level of a patron's hair for tinting or bleaching purposes. In addition, [the cosmetologist] can determine exactly the number of shade lifts the hair has undergone during a tinting operation, or the number of stages of bleach the hair has undergone during a bleaching operation. A simple, hand-held instrument is provided which measures the shade level of the patron's hair directly and instantaneously, and which enables the cosmetologist initially to determine the level of color tint to use, and then to determine exactly whether or not the hair has been lifted the desired number of shades. To assist in carrying out the method of the invention, the color tints themselves should be [labeled] to designate their respective shade levels.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,943 discloses a model head . . . encompassed with Velcro nylon loop binder material over the area normally covered by hair.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20100088036A1 discloses a method for hair coloring and selecting a hair colorant formulation based on hair type that minimizes variations in resultant hair color among different users having different hair types.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20070222547A1 discloses [m]ethods . . . for simulating custom hair color results, for selecting a resulting custom hair color from among possible custom hair color results, and for formulating custom hair coloring compositions which impart to hair such custom hair color results.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20070033140A1 discloses a system for facilitating selection of a hair dye product may include a front cover defining a plurality of windows and a plurality of representations of hair dye products associated with the plurality of windows. The system may further include at least one element including a plurality of representations of dyed hair colors. The front cover and the at least one element may be configured such that at least some of the representations of dyed hair colors may be viewed through at least some of the windows of the front cover, so that at least some of the representations of hair dye products may be associated with at least some corresponding representations of dyed hair colors.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20050264794A1 discloses a computer implemented method and system for determining the formula or formulas of hair coloring agents to be used in the process of coloring hair, including the steps of receiving input on the current color, state, and desired color of the hair, and using a database of hair coloring formulas to determine the coloring agents to be used, quantities of such coloring agents, application time of such coloring agents, and refreshing options that can be applied to the hair to treat and correct faded hair ends. The computer in some embodiments is portable, and includes a processor, an electronic storage means in which the hair color formula database is stored, and software that defines the process by which the correct hair color formula is determined. The computer software determines the best formula and process steps to be taken to achieve the desired hair color.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20050165705A1 discloses graphical interfaces [that] are provided to a customer enabling her to identify her existing hair color and to select a desired change to that hair color, based upon which there is produced hair dyes and/or intensive toners in which the intermediates (developer and coupler) and the direct dyes are dissolved in liquid or creamy carrier masses that are mixed together by a computer-controlled device based on recipes stored in a computer. Using packaged dyes and chemicals, there is formulated, mixed, packaged and dispensed to the customer a custom hair colorant.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20040239689A1 a method for a hair color consultation or a hair color simulation, wherein the patron's desired hair color is displayed on a screen.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20040163188A1 discloses a system and method for formulation of a personalized permanent hair color product.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US20030081332A1 discloses a mirror for checking dyed hair color has a mirror and a colored filter formed on part or the whole of the surface of the mirror. The colored filter is formed such that the color of the reflected image of hair from the colored filter is the same as the dyed hair color for when the hair has been dyed with a particular hair dye. By using this mirror for checking dyed hair color, it is possible to easily predict hair color after dyeing for any given initial hair color, thus making it possible to easily select a hair dye for obtaining a desired dyed hair color.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20020042958A1 discloses a system and method of on-site formulation of a personalized permanent hair color product. The system and method are used to produce on-site at the salon, a permanent hair color tailored to the color and the ratio of unpigmented hair to pigmented hair of each individual. The key to choosing the correct color for an individual is by predetermining the amount of un-pigmented to pigmented hair and selecting from a stock palette of formulas divided into two or more and preferably three series of tones varying in depth and tone depending on the ratio of un-pigmented to pigmented hair.
In another example, the article located at www.ecocolors.net states “most hair colors are defined by the lift/deposit ratio. This is commonly known as the level system. Level One means black and Level Ten means the absence of all pigments as the lightest blonde. Gray hair is also the absence of Melanin. There could be as much as two levels of color difference between two different manufacturer's hair colors of the same color. We suggest the only way to know these colors is to experiment on swatches. The next time you give someone a big haircut, save some hair and use it to learn what EcoColors Haircolor can do.”
In another example, the article located at www.clairolpro.com/hair-color-techniques/basic/color-theory, entitled “Color Theory from the Clairol Professional Hair Color Experts” discloses a formula by which hair color results can be “summed up”.
In another example, the article located at www.worldwidelearn.com/cosmetology/permanent-cosmetics/color, entitled “Color Wheel” states “comprehending color theory is vital for successful permanent cosmetic technicians.”
In another example, the article located at http://haircrazy.info/hair-science/colour-theory-for-hair-dyeing, entitled “Colour Theory for Hair Dyeing” states “the colours of the spectrum can be displayed in a wheel showing how one colour blends into another. You can use this to determine how a hair colour will look with another as well as how to fix unwanted hair colours and how to perfect toning hair.”
In another example, the article located at www.hairdressingworld.com/hairdressersforum/hairdressing-article, entitled “The Basic Theory of Hair Coloring” states “All artificial colours are based on one, or more, of the three primary colours: red, blue and yellow. These form the basis of the colour circle. The other colours on the circle are produced when the primary colours are mixed together. Examples: yellow+blue=green, blue+red=purple, etc. Opposite colours on the circle neutralize each other, e.g. blue neutralizes orange and green neutralizes red. A blue-based shade should not be applied to hair with yellow tones as it could result in a greenish cast. This is because green is positioned between blue and yellow on the colour circle. The same happens if a red shade is applied to hair with yellow tones. Result? An orange cast.”
There exists a need for teaching methods and related devices to simply and effectively teach hairdressers, beauticians, or any person who may have occasion to color hair how to appropriately select coloring agents for a person's desired hair color without the need for expensive complicated assistive devices.
The present invention solves these problems by providing an inexpensive teaching device, consisting of a mannequin head that enables both basic and advanced concepts of color theory to be taught in a context familiar to hairdressers, beauticians, or any person who may have occasion to color hair, such that hairdressers, beauticians, or any person who may have occasion to color hair may appropriately select the necessary combination of coloring agents to achieve the desired hair color of a person based upon their starting color.